Corn Maze
by Wolfstar-Telescope
Summary: Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, and Feliciano all go have fun at a corn maze ! America/Italy buddy bonding . GerIta and USUK


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters whatsoever, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Pairings are USUK and GerIta, and Best friend!Italy/America

Enjoy~!

Ludwig sighed, autumn seemed to have came out of nowhere, even though it felt like summer had just arrived. Feliciano had of course been ecstatic; he loved the smell of pumpkin spice in the air, children jumping into piles of leaves, and of course his favorite of all... corn mazes. He had gone every single year with Romano, and he just _knew_ Romano would go with him again.

"Vee~, fratello! Are we going to the corn maze again this year? This year they made the maze design as a _pumpkin_, we _have_ to go!" He tugged on his brothers arm, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Romano groaned and shook his head violently, "We're way too old this year, no way! It's too childish, why don't you go ask your stupid macho potato _boyfriend_this year or something."

"But _fratello_, they'll have free hot apple cider, I wanna go with _you_." Feliciano whined, pulling harder on Romano's arm.

"No, goddammit!" He wrenched his arm out of the other Italian's grasp and walked away fuming, no doubt secretly wanting to go. He just didn't want to go with his brother, he was waiting for a different idiot to ask him.

"Ve," Feliciano sniffled, scuffing his feet down the hall at the world conference. "I really wanted to go with fratello, I'll go ask Ludwig."

Alfred was in a similar situation as well, he just couldn't get Arthur to go to the corn maze with him, he had pleaded and begged, even gotten down on his knees. He of course couldn't not notice the weeping Italian looking like he had just heard that pasta was not being made anymore.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong? Ya look kinda down." He shuffled over to Feliciano, draping his arm around the other's shoulders.

"V-ve, fratello won't g-go to the corn maze with me. I mean I want Ludwig to go too but I also wanted fratello to go with us." He whimpered, looking up at the American.

"No way, dude I'm having the same problem with Arthur! Hey, here's a wild idea! Since you want a group for the maze, how about you bring sausage sucker and meet me and Arty there! I'll get him to come, no problem. I have a plan that involves kidnapping."

So the next day, exactly as planned, Feliciano brought a reluctant Ludwig to the meeting spot, where Arthur was furiously shouting at Alfred who was waving enthusiastically to them.

"Ve, ciao Alfred, Arthur! Do you have the checkpoint paper?" He asked, still attached to the German's arm.

"Wait hold on, what exactly is the point of this... corn maze?" Ludwig questioned, clearly unfamiliar with this activity.

"What? You don't know what a corn maze is? Man, you're so out of the loop! Okay so basically you get a card that has a list of numbers on it. You go through the maze finding each number. It's really fun, you just take the hole punch and mark each slot. You'll get the hang of it once we get started." the American explained, clapping a hand on the larger man's back, who nodded and took Feliciano's hand.

"I guess we should get started then, shouldn't we? I don't exactly have a choice since this buffoon here _abducted_me, stealing me from my own home during_afternoon tea_, threw me in his hideous Chevrolet truck and forced me here." Arthur complained, glaring pointedly at Alfred who was laughing and slapping his leg.

The four of them proceeded to enter the maze, the corn stalks surrounding them.

"Now for number one... hmm going by this map we should find it-" Arthur was interrupted, by a profound yip of success.

"Found it! Number one down, only seventeen more to go!" The exuberant blonde punched the air and used the hole punch to make a star in the number one slot.

"Yay, buon lavoro Alfred!" The two of them raced ahead, quickly finding number two, then number three. They had both found all of the first ten without the help of their less than excited partners.

"Do you think maybe... you have to be an idiot to find the checkpoints?" Ludwig was answered but a happy whoop from Feliciano.

Arthur laughed out loud, "I think so, they seem to be having quite a fun time, maybe they'll become good friends. Though for your sake I hope that doesn't happen, Alfred's quite the bad influence."

"That may be true, but I think Feli's a good influence, so for your sake... I hope they will. Speaking of, where on earth did they go?" He whipped his head in all directions and cursed. "Mein gott, what if he gets hurt and needs my help? What if his shoe gets untied? What if, oh mein gott, we need to find them." Arthur agreed with the panicking German.

"Don't fret though, America may be an idiot, but he wouldn't let your Italy get hurt. He has a gigantic hero complex."

Back with the other two, Italy was crying his eyes out with the blonde trying to console him.

"Don't worry, shh Ludwig will find you no problem. He's got like, an Italian sensor built into his brain. How about we finish up this maze to pass time while he's working on that, kay?" Feliciano nodded and Alfred grinned wiping his tears with his scarf.

Time had passed and they had covered almost every topic in conversation from favorite foods to favorite movies.

"Ve, do you think Ludwig and Arthur are looking for us?"

"Of course! They're probably panicking right now because we're so important to them." He laughed, "Hey look at me," Alfred ripped two corn leaves from the stalk and put them over his eyebrows. "'Ello, I'm England and I like tea, scones, and hating America. Hrrrm hrrm hrrm. I say! I'm quite the English gentleman!" His fake English accent was almost painful to listen to.

Feliciano giggled "That was just like Arthur!" he pulled back his hair. "Ve! I'm Germany and I'm really strict! I like to eat rocks for breakfast and boss Italy around, but I secretly like to bake cakes!" They broke out into laughter that echoed through the corn maze, catching the attention of Germany and England.

"Did you hear that?"

"Ja, that was definitely them." The two charged forward, "ITALIEN! Where are you?"

"America you great ponce you tell me where you are or I'll make sure you never see your video game collection again!"

Italy's and America's laughter had subsided, and they stood regaining their breath.

"Do you really love Arthur, Alfred?" Feliciano asked, truly curious at this point. His friend seemed to trail off in thought for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah, a lot. Though, I think he thinks I'm just some annoying little brat." He laughed,

"What about you and the kraut? You love'm?"

"Si~! Very very much, but he doesn't like it when I kiss him in public or hug him. I think he doesn't like when people look at us weirdly or something. But I don't care because I want everyone to see that I love him this much!" He spread out his arms wide over his head.

The faint sound of the German's and Brit's calls traveled to their ears,

"GERMANY! I'm over hear! Vee, so is America!" He jumped up in down, waving his hands above the tall corn stalks.

"YO! ARTHUR, OVER HERE!"

Ludwig plowed through the maze, knocking down corn as he cut through the not so thick walls; clearly not minding that he was 'cheating'.

"Oh thank goodness." He ran over to Italy, wrapping his arms around him. "I was so worried! Where were you? Are you hurt, did anything bad happen?"

"Ve~, don't worry Ludwig, Alfred was really nice and stopped my crying and everything!"

"Of course I did, that's what any hero would do!" He grinned, sending a wink to the Italian who smiled back.

Arthur chuckled, "You git, good job..." Alfred attacked him with a bear hug,

"Arty! You do care!"

"No I don't you idiot, I only care because you're my ride home. Now let's finish this maze already, it's like a labyrinth for god's sake!" The Englishman pried the other man off of him and stalked ahead, face flaming pink.

They finally finished the maze, turning in their card covered in hole punches for four cups of free hot apple cider.

Sitting on the logs set up for those who need to rest, Italy sat happily on Germany's lap, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. While England sat arms crossed over his chest, turning away from all of America's advances.

"Hey man, we need to hang out more, next weekend come over my house and we'll carve pumpkins and eat pumpkin pie!"

Feliciano nodded vigorously and agreed, waving goodbye.

He looked back just one last time to see Arthur quickly kiss Alfred's cheek and shouting for him to get in the truck and drive. He smiled to himself, grabbing Ludwig's hand and kissing him.

"Ve~, let's go home, okay?"

"Ja, home is good. You don't get lost at home."

"Yes I do, I just don't tell you~."

"_Was_?"

"Oh nothing,"

Did you guys like it? I've had this idea in my head for a long time~.

Translations:

Fratello: Brother

Buon lavoro: Good Job

Mein gott: My god

Was: What

Thank you for reading~!


End file.
